


Because Somebody Cared

by Silverose27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Gen, Mentorship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverose27/pseuds/Silverose27
Summary: Harry's home life is found out at the end of First Year. Can he find a happy home?AU after first year follows some of the books and moviesHarry/Severus -Father/son





	1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, I am simply borrowing the characters then returning them to their rightful owner J.K Rowling.  
Takes place at the end of first year.  
Because Somebody Cared  
Prologue

After chasing away the boy’s friends Madame Poppy Pomfrey looked at the long scroll of paper in front of her. On it listed every injury the boy had including ones she had personally treated during the school year. What was troubling her were the injuries that were old before he even came to this school. She had gone to Albus Dumbledore about her findings, but he just gave her a smile and said that the boy had to remain to that house for the blood wards were the only protections from Death Eaters that were still out. She gave a slight dry laugh; the wards may protect him from Death Eaters but what was protecting him from his family. There was only one person who could help her protect the boy, only problem the man hated the boy’s father, but she would try. If only to keep the boy alive to see his graduation.

Chapter 1  
Severus Snape looked up from his potion when he heard his fireplace give a ping as his flames turned green and Madame Pomfrey’s head appear. “Sorry to disturb you Severus but there’s a case of abuse I need to discuss with you.” She saw him stiffen before he put his potions in the vials and turning off the flame under the cauldron.  
“Come on through Poppy.” He said as he walked to his desk in the room. He raised an eyebrow when he saw her holding a thick scroll instead of the small one she usually carried with her when she came to him with an abuse case. He watched as she had a silent battle with herself before she started talking. 

“It’s a Gryffindor student. They have eight broken ribs that have regrown crooked, burns on their chest and hands along with knife wounds on their back, some of them date back to a very young age like around 2 or 3. They are severely malnourished and have been since they were least a year old, the scan also showed that throughout their childhood every bone in his body has been broken and has had no muggle treatment to help them heal correctly. There are also signs of scars on their wrists from a very recent suicide attempt.” She said as she laid the scroll in front of him.  
He went to take it from her before her hand was on top of his. “I haven’t told you the worst yet, Severus. I told Albus of my findings and he still wants to return the child to that environment.” She added. She watched him go white before he unrolled the scroll to see which student it was. He turned his eyes back to her in disbelief. 

“Is this some joke?” he asked hoarsely. Poppy shook her head.

“You know I would never joke about something like this Severus.” As she watched him slam the scroll onto his desk and started pacing behind his desk. 

“I ignored all the signs, the way he flinched when someone touched him or sudden loud noises, the way he acted during meals like he was expecting one of us to come down and snatch the food from him. I certainly didn’t help things. “He said out loud. He sat heavily back down in his chair and Poppy came quietly toward him and placed a gentle hand on his arm.

“We are this boy’s only hope. We can not allow him to return. You are the only one who can help him Severus.” She said. “I know you have been hard on him all year but with everyone else treating him like a celebrity maybe he liked the fact you treated him like a normal student. “  
Severus nodded.

“I will visit him tonight and maybe I can get him to agree to stay with me when they leave in two weeks.” 

*Later that night*

 

Harry Potter was just picking at his supper when the doors to the Hospital Wing opened and he saw Professor Snape walking towards his bed. "Good Evening, Mr. Potter. Madame Poppy has brought to my attention something we need to discuss, so once you’re finished with your supper we need to talk." he said without a sneer on his face. Harry nodded as he pushed his plate away and waited for Snape to begin. Severus transfigured the chair to a more comfortable one and sat down, he made note of how little of the pork tenderloin and mash potatoes the boy ate and sighed silently thinking ‘We’ll have to work on him eating more. Harry swallowed then looked at the Professor in the eye.

"W-what did you want to talk about sir?" he asked as he fidgeted. Severus crossed his arms as he looked at the boy.

" I want to talk about your home life, Mr. Potter and why you would ask if you could stay here instead of wanting to get away like the rest of your friends." He said before leaning forward and glaring slightly at him. "It would be best if you didn't lie to me either, I can tell when someone is lying to me." he added.


	2. Telling the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally tells someone about his home life for the first time since elementary school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, bookmarks, and comments. I will post chapters as soon as I finish them. I am moving my stories from Ff.net to here as well.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 

Harry swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. He thought he had been careful all year. He watched what he ate so his relatives wouldn’t think he was pigging out and being a burden on the school. The only time he was in the infirmary was when he got knocked unconscious when he faced his parents murderer. He remembered when he first met his professor in front of him and how he reminded him of Uncle Vernon when he was raging at him only with the professor it was more tone than anything else. His relatives made sure he knew no one cared about him, he was worthless, a freak and he didn’t belong with anyone because he was nothing more than a burden on anyone. So, he was going to deny anything the professor said was happening even if the man could tell he was lying after all if Uncle Vernon found out the punishment would be a lot worse than a broken arm and leg he received when he first showed his freakiness. ‘Here goes nothing’ he thought

“Nothing is going on Professor.” He said as he clenched his fists in the comforter. He wanted to admit everything, but he didn’t want to be more of a burden on the man than he already was, it was bad enough he wasted the man’s time in class. He wasn’t worth it. He scooted back when he saw Severus give him a harden stare and his nostrils flare.

“Try again Mr. Potter. I have the scan results, so you can try and deny it all night long, but I will learn the truth, maybe I need to go to your relatives and get the truth from them.” He said is a dangerously low tone that Harry could hear the anger behind the words. Harry felt the fear settle in his stomach churning what little food he had eaten and making him want to throw up.

“Please Professor.” He whispered as his eyes started to well up with tears. “I can’t.” he added as the tears started to slide down his cheeks. He jumped slightly when he felt the bed dip as Severus was now kneeling at his bedside and holding his arm firmly.

“Mr. Potter I’m afraid I have to pursue this. I cannot allow you to return to that environment it would go against the oath I took when I got my Potions Mastery. As a potion master I also had to get a healing certificate. I may not be as skilled as Poppy, but I needed it to know what potions would help and if I let this go I would go against everything I was taught. If I don’t do this then Poppy will. I would rather deal with this now and quietly than for it to drag on for months.” He said in a soothing voice. Harry sniffed as he let the tears continue to fall. He looked at Severus and asked in a watery voice.

“Why do you care? You hate me.” He let Severus wipe the tears off his face even as more came down.

“I don’t hate you Harry. True I may not like your attitude towards the school rules or the special treatment you get from other teachers, but I could never hate my best friend son.” Severus said quietly. “when I first saw you enter the Great Hall at the beginning of the year all I saw was a miniature James but as the school year went I saw a great deal of your mother in you. I had to act a certain way with you to make sure all the talk of your fame didn’t go to your head, I should have tried something different than showing my coldness toward you. I care because you are the last reminder of my friend and I promised her I would do everything to protect you.” Harry looked at him wide eyed as he wiped his tears again.

“You knew my mother?” He asked. Severus nodded as he patted Harry’s hand.

“Yes, I did, I will make a deal with you. You answer my questions and I will tell you as many stories of your mother as I can remember.” Severus said. Harry looked at him in sadness.

“I want to say yes professor but what happens when I leave here. If Uncle Vernon found out I told you I would be in a lot of trouble.” He said softly.

“Not if I remove you after you answer my questions. I will make sure you do not return.” He said. Harry sat there and stared at the potion stained hands that were on top of his as he thought. ‘Can I trust him? Or will he be like everyone else and think he was lying.’ He thought. ‘He did save my life this year.’ Before he looked back at the professor and saw he was patiently waiting for Harry’s answer. Harry bit his bottom lip before nodding slowly. Severus nodded before getting back in the chair and looked at Harry.

“Let’s start with something easy. When was the first time they withheld food from you that you can remember?” he asked. Harry sat and thought for a moment.

“I remember being maybe 2 or 3 and Dudley was fussing for his sippy cup that had fallen over his high chair. I was in the play pen alone, I didn’t know why at he time, while Aunt Petunia got him another bottle I levitated the fallen bottle to me and I made Dudley so scared he started crying and screaming. Next thing I know I was put in the cupboard under the stairs and I didn’t get fed that day. After that anytime I did something ‘freaky’ they withheld food, or if I didn’t finish the chores.” He said in a monotone voice.

"What were your chores? Did your cousin help?" Severus asked already knowing the answer to the second question. Harry gave a dry laugh.

"No, Dudley was the prince in the house. He got everything he wanted. He was actually wanted. All the chores I do is to earn my keep. I cook, clean, weed and cut the lawn, iron, anything Uncle Vernon can think to keep me busy. Even if I did them the day before I have to repeat. " He said. Severus took a deep breath as he could feel his anger rising from what Harry was telling him. 

"The broken bones and other injuries that you have did you get them from all of them or just one of them?" he asked. Harry looked down into his lap.

"Aunt Petunia doesn't like to touch me. She use to swing a skillet at my head if I burned any food, but she stopped when she saw I was learning to dodge. Most of the broken bones and various cuts are from Uncle Vernon and his belt, or from when he swung to hard and i hit the wall or fell down the stairs. Dudley and his friends like to push me around but they mostly just call me names." He said. Severus could feel his anger building but knew he had to keep his coolmost of what Harry said was verbatim of his own childhood, only he had his mother, Poppy and then later Lily and her friends to help him cope.

“When you were sick or injured to badly did they give you anything or take you to a muggle doctor?” He asked knowing at least one of the answers to the question, but he was hoping they at least gave him medicine for a cold.

“No. I was not to take anything form Dudley so anytime I was sick I had to get well on my own. If I couldn’t move from being to sick or injured Aunt Petunia left me in the cupboard till I was better.” Harry said now looking at Severus. “She told me I wasn’t to burden them more than I already had since they took me in since no one else wanted me. I am nothing more than a charity case. I should be grateful for what I did get.” He added softly. Severus closed his eyes as he imagined a little boy knowing no love or comfort then being thrust into a world he didn’t know and was instantly a celebrity.

“What about when you went to school? Did any of your teachers ask questions?” He asked. Harry nodded.

“Yeah they asked but my relatives just said I was looking for attention and they punished me if I got better grades than Dudley and I never had any friends thanks to him.” Harry said shrugging. “They punished me when I did freaky stuff at school too.” He added.

“What did you do?” Severus asked. Harry thought for a moment.

“Well Dudley and his friends were playing ‘Harry Hunting’ during recess and I was running and wishing I could get somewhere so they couldn’t catch me, and I somehow got on the roof of the school and then another time I turned my teacher’s hair blue.” He said. He watched as his professor digested everything he said. He was surprised that he believed him instead of asking of his relatives how the injuries came about.

“Sir can you tell me about my mum now?” he asked. Severus nodded.

“That was the deal we made Mr. Potter. How much did your relatives tell you about your parents?” Severus asked as he crossed his arms. Harry shrugged.

“They didn’t tell me much sir. At first, they didn’t tell me anything then when I started asking about my scar they told me they were lazy good for nothing drunks and a car crash is what caused my scar and how they ended up with me. Hagrid was the one to tell me the truth about them.” Harry said.

“Good for nothing lazy drunks? Petunia hasn’t changed at all.” Severus mumbled. “Well I grew up right down the road from Your mum and aunt. They were in the park when I first met them. Petunia was teasing your mum because she did a little of accidental magic, calling her freak and such. I did a bit of magic which scared Petunia and your mum became my friend once I explained what was going on. We were inseparable but once we got to Hogwarts I was sent to Slytherin and your mother to Gryffindor we had to be careful. We became friends with four others your father, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. As the years went I was being watched closely by some very bad people so I had to act a certain way toward my Gryffindor friends, so they weren’t harmed. Only Lily, Sirius and Remus saw through my act, but James and Peter didn’t. They started giving me the cold shoulder saying I was going dark. “He said.

“Were you?” Harry asked.

“No I wasn’t. I am going to save the rest of the story for tomorrow, you need some sleep for the potions to work.” Severus said as he stood up and turned the chair back. Harry sighed but took off his glasses and put them on his bedside table. “Goodnight Mr. Potter. I should have some good news for you tomorrow as well as more tales of your mum and I.” Severus said before sweeping out of the Hospital Wing barely catching Harry’s “Goodnight Professor.” as the Hospital Wing door swung close.


	3. He's my WHAT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus gets help in removing Harry from the Dursleys and a shocking Truth is revealed.

Severus hurried down the hallway toward Professor McGonagall’s office. Since it was one of her students maybe she could help him try and get Harry out of the Dursley home. He stopped in front of her office clutching the thick scroll Poppy gave him earlier and took a deep breath. He knocked on her door. “Minerva, I need to talk to you about one of your lions.” He said. He heard the lock on the door click and heard her call out.

“Enter Severus.” He opened the door and saw she had let her hair out the bun she normally had it in and her night robe on. She had a cup of tea in her hand which she set down as he entered.

“Sorry to disturb you so late Minerva but this was urgent.” He said placing the scroll on her desk before taking seat that she had pointed to. She picked up the scroll but didn’t read it.

“Who do I have to comfort now Severus from your sharp tongue and how many points did you take?” she asked giving him a stern look.  

“No one and none Minerva. This has something to do with Potter. He—”

“Oh Severus really, I know you think he is a miniature James, but he isn’t.” Minerva interrupted him. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose before taking a deep breath and fixing Minerva with a glare.

“As I was saying before you started throwing accusation at me. Potter is in the infirmary from his adventures with the stone. Poppy found some interesting findings which she brought to me. Because he is from your House I have brought it to you. I am going to need help convincing Albus to remove him.” He said gruffly. Minerva gave him a surprised look before opening the scroll in her hand. He sat silently as she read everything on the scroll.  She looked back up at him.

“I told Albus they were the worst sort of muggles. “She said her voice watery as put her hair back in the bun. “Let’s go. Where will the boy go?” She asked as they headed out of her office.

“I was going to ask if the boy can stay with me. My wards are much better than any blood wards and no one save for you, Albus, Lily, Remus and Sirius know where my home is located. “Severus said as they walked to the Headmaster’s office. “Just like all of you plus James knew of my marriage to Lily, yet the minute she heard I ‘died’ she ran to Potter and gave him a son.” He said softly. Minerva couldn’t say a word since they arrived at the Headmaster’s office. They gave the password to the gargoyle and knocked on the Headmaster’s door.

“Enter.”

They opened the door and saw Albus Dumbledore sitting at his desk having a cup of hot chocolate in his usual twinkling silver stars purple robe. Severus wondered if maybe going colorblind was part of being as powerful as Dumbledore.  “Ah, Minerva, Severus what can I do for you at this time of night?” He asked as he set down his cup. “Would you like a cup of tea or Lemon drop perhaps?” He asked.  Both shook their heads as Severus handed Dumbledore the scroll which he just set down. “Ah yes, Poppy’s report on Harry. I am afraid that my hands are tied, he must stay at his relatives home. The blood wards are the only protection he has against Death Eaters.” He said sadly.

“So just let him be killed by his relatives? Really Albus, surely someone can take him in and have the blood wards transferred. Because his relative will kill him if we send him back. “Minerva said. “You are willing to sacrifice another boy to this kind of abuse and do nothing. I watched you do it to Severus I will not allow you to do it to Harry. Find someone Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore or I will take this to the governors or the Ministry. “She said angrily. Dumbledore sighed before looking toward Severus who just stood with his arms crossed.  

“There is something I have kept from you all. The Dursley’s are not the only relatives of Harry.” He said softly. Severus looked at the headmaster as did Minerva. When he didn’t elaborate Minerva made an angry noise.

“ALBUS! Who is related to Mr. Potter?” she asked. Dumbledore just looked at Severus again. Minerva looked between the two as they had a staring match.

“How is he related to me?” Severus asked confused. “Lily and I were married only 4 months before you sent me on that mission- “  
“And you had to appear dead, Yes Severus, I know. What I didn’t know at the time was that Lily was pregnant.” Dumbledore continued softly. “When you were announced dead, she came to me and I told her it was true. She then told me that she was pregnant. ‘How was she to raise a child in this war without it’s father? ‘she asked me. So, I had her marry James for her protection and for the babe’s we changed the day he was born so it would seem like he belonged to James. James knew he was yours Severus, but he loved them both that he died to protect them. “He said. Severus collapsed into a chair as the headmaster’s words ran through his head. He ran a hand through his hair as he took in the Headmaster’s words.

“Harry is mine not James’?” he asked softly. Minerva could hear the underlining anger in his tone, but Dumbledore was oblivious as he nodded.

“Lily knew if the Death Eaters knew of your true position they would be in danger, so she asked me to help protect Harry. When they died on that fateful Halloween night I would have given custody of Harry to you but when I finally got you out of that dreadful place, you were so far in your grief that you could not care for him. So, I gave him to the Dursley’s care” He said. Severus glanced up at the Headmaster and gave him a glare and for the first time in years the Headmaster was shocked by how much hatred was in the glare and directed at him. They could feel his magic rolling off him in waves as his anger rose.

“For eleven years I have missed my son growing up. For **ELEVEN** years I thought my wife betrayed me. At **ANY** moment did you think I deserved to know Harry was my son instead of making me think my wife jumped at the chance to be in James’s arms. **YOU** robbed me of my wife and my child! You would have probably let me continue thinking Harry was Potter’s son if Poppy hadn’t found out what she had.” He shouted in anger. “You **manipulating old coot**!” He added before standing and drawing his wand only for it to fly out of his hand into Minerva’s outstretched hand. “Minerva give me back my wand, so I can teach this old man to meddle in my affairs.” He said as he held his hand outstretched to take his wand back.

“I will not Severus.” She said as she looked at Severus. She saw Dumbledore had ducked under his desk when Severus magic filled the room. She now knew why Severus was considered the best duelist. The sheer power rolling off him was impressive. “You need to calm down and think of Harry. He doesn’t need a father in Azkaban because the leader of the Light decided to deceive us all.” She said as she gave Dumbledore a glare.

“Minnie surely you understand- “He started but stopped when she held up her hand.

“I don’t want to hear excuses Albus. You will fix this. You have done wrong to both Harry and Severus. I don’t care if you did it for the greater good. Remove Harry from the Dursleys care and let him live with his rightful family. It’s going to take a lot for me to forgive you for this Albus.” She said as she finally handed Severus his wand back before slamming Dumbledore’s door closed as she left.  The office was silent as Severus tried to calm himself down and get his magic back under control. As he calmed himself he finally took a good look at Dumbledore and saw the regret in his eyes as well as tears forming in them  but that didn’t help with the feelings of anger and hurt Albus decision had caused him.

“Severus my boy, I’m sorry- “He started but stopped when Severus gave him a heated glare.

“Sorry won’t cut it this time Albus, change Harry’s guardianship to me and I will think about the both of us returning to this school.” He said hoarsely from yelling, when he saw Dumbledore agree he swept out of the office and ignored the cries of the Headmaster as he went back to his rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a bad Dumbledore story just a misguided Dumbledore.


	4. Making plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus has some help dealing with Dumbledore's betrayal and starts making plans to ensure Harry's safety at his new home and school and he plans out how to tell Harry he's his father.

Severus stormed into his living quarters, went to his liquor cabinet and poured some scotch but didn’t take a sip just clutched the glass as he stared into the flames in his fireplace as he went to his armchair.  He swirled the amber liquid in the glass when he heard a knock on his door.

“Enter.” He said not looking as his door opened and someone sat in the other armchair and someone stood behind them. He finally glanced to see who came in and saw Minerva in the chair and someone he hadn’t seen since his and Lily’s wedding, Remus Lupin, standing behind her. The years had not been easy on the man with his lycanthropy. His robes were in shambles and covered in patches, he looked beyond tired and he seemed a little on the thin side.

“Hello old friend.” Remus said giving a tired smile. “Minera fire-called me after she left the Headmaster’s office. Are you alright?” he asked. Severus gave a dry snort before transfiguring a pillow into another chair and called for his own personal house-elf.

“Did you know Remus? Did you know Harry was mine?” he asked. Remus shook his head as he sat in the chair Severus had transfigured.

“I only saw Harry once before I had to go into hiding. He looked so much like Lily that I didn’t notice anything off.” Remus said as Severus’ house elf appeared, and Severus ordered tea for his guests. When she popped out Remus very carefully leaned forward and took the scotch glass from Severus’s hand and set it on the table beside him. Severus just watched him before making eye contact with him.

“You don’t need that Severus and you know it. You have not drunk a sip since you poured it have you?” Remus asked rhetorically.  Severus shook his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose.  

“How can I trust hm again? How can I continue working here?  He lied to me for 11 years, Remus. You know I can hold a grudge and not let go.” He said in an angry tone not quite yelling but close to it. He sighed and hung his head before slumping back. “How can I break this to Harry? I’ve treated him abysmally all year.” He added in a defeated tone. Remus and Minerva were quiet as the elf popped back in with a tea service then popped out again.   Minerva made herself a cup as well as Remus before taking a small sip.

“Severus, son, look at me.” She said softly. When Severus turned his attention to her she placed on of her hands on his that lay flat on his lap. “I know you are hurting right now with the lies Dumbledore has told over the years, but you are like a son to me and I don’t want to lose you over this but if you feel like you must leave this school then do so.” She said.

“I’m not leaving Minerva, it’s just I may never forgive Dumbledore.” He said. Minerva nodded in understanding. “And thank you for taking on the role of a mother to me after mine died. I was wondering if you will be a surrogate grandmother to Harry?” He asked. Minerva smiled and nodded.

“I’ll even run interference from Dumbledore. He is not letting that boy be a pawn in whatever he is scheming.” She said. Severus nodded before looking to Remus.

“Is there anything keeping you where you are currently staying Remus? I am working on a new wolfsbane that may make it easier for you when you transform during the full moon, but I need you either close by or living with me to test it.” Severus said as he steeled his fingers in front of his chin. Remus thought for a moment and then shook his head.

“I just work at a library part time in a little muggle village. I can’t find work anywhere else.” He said.  “I can move at anytime just need to find a home or somewhere.” He said. Severus shook his head.

“No need, you can move in with Harry and me. When I need to go to the Potions Conference this year you can stay with Harry. I need to investigate what happened with Sirius. I Don’t really believe he betrayed Lily and James that night. Sirius was loyal to fault with Lily, you and I after James and I had that fight at the end of Fifth year. If I can clear Sirius that will someone else on Harry’s side to train him. I want my son to be able to defend himself until one of us can get to him. If Dumbledore is telling the truth about him coming back I will not allow him to become a lamb for the slaughter. I may need to bring one more person into this.” Severus said with a certain gleam in his eye. Minerva gave him a sharp look.

“Do you think that’s wise? Harry and Draco hadn’t gotten along all year. If you include him they will surely fight with each other all the time.” She said. “I know Draco is your godson Severus, but that boy is so spoiled.” She said. Severus nodded

“But if I can prevent him from going down the same path as his father then I’m going to do everything I can to do it. I think Draco could use a friend like Harry instead of those buffoons he has following him around. I need to contact Sissy a soon as possible.” He said.

“Here’s one you need to think about now. How are you going to break it to Harry you’re his father?” Minerva asked.

“I am going to tell him the truth. Starting by Lily and I’s wedding and how I was lied to about him.” Severus said.

“You noticed that about the boy as well. He wants the truth even if he knows it will hurt. No doubt those muggles are to blame for lying to him all these years.” Minerva said tartly.

“I say we pay those muggles a little visit before Harry leaves for my home.” Severus said. “I want to know everything they did to him. And see his ‘bedroom’ they kept him in for all these years.” He added.

“I would love Moony to meet them.” Remus said his eyes glowing gold for a moment.

“Then its settled. After I tell Harry the truth, we will pay a visit to the Dursley’s and have a little ‘chat’ with them. One I’m sure they will not forget.” Severus said.


	5. Dursley's Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus reveals the truth to Harry and delivers justice to the Dursleys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than most hope you all enjoy

(Next Morning)

Severus walked briskly to the Hospital Wing when he saw the other two that were constantly with Harry outside arguing. “Honestly Ron, why can’t Harry be grateful to Professor Snape? The man is telling him stories about his mum, whom he knows nothing about because everyone goes on about his father.” Hermione said.

  
“Because the man is a greasy git. He has picked on Harry all year. I still say he was working with Quirrell.” Ron said.

  
“Well I think the man is brilliant and I’m glad Harry has someone to talk to about his mum.” He heard her say as they started walking towards him. They stopped short when they saw the Professor in front of them. He saw Hermione smile up at him as she elbowed Ron in the stomach as he went to make a disrespectful retort.

“Good Morning Professor.” She said. Severus nodded

  
“Good Morning Miss Granger. Mr. Weasley. Why are you not in the Great Hall for breakfast?” He asked.

  
“We were just on our way Professor. We were just saying Hi to Harry.” Hermione said.

  
“Then go.” He said as he swept past them into the Hospital Wing.

  
“Snarky git.” He heard Weasley mumble before the doors closed. He saw Harry eating his breakfast of porridge, bacon and toast. He stopped with the spoon midway when he saw Severus

.  
“Good Morning Professor. “He said.

  
“Good Morning Harry, finish your breakfast I have some news for you.” He said as he sat down in the hospital chair beside Harry’s bed. Harry nodded before eating half of his porridge and half a piece of bacon before pushing the tray back. Severus raised an eye brow at how little food Harry had eaten and gave him a look. Harry smiled sheepishly

  
“I still can’t eat a lot.” He said shrugging. “you said you would have an answer about my situation sir.” He added.

  
“Yes, I do.” Severus said sighing heavily. “You won’t be returning to the Dursley’s. At the end of the school year you will be going home with someone else.” He started.

  
“Who?” Harry asked curiously. Severus gave a half smile.

  
“How about you try and guess Harry.” He said. Harry nodded then studied Severus.

  
“Its not the Weasleys…which I wouldn’t mind staying with them for like holidays and stuff, but I think I would get tired of all the noise after a while. “Harry started. “I can’t stay at school since teachers go home…. uh is it you?” he continued.

“Would you have a problem with that?” Severus asked. Harry shook his head.

  
“Not really. I mean you can keep an eye on me taking potions and stuff. “He said.

  
“That’s not the only reason Harry. Last night I told you about your mother’s friends and how James and Peter thought I was going dark. Well at the time Dumbledore asked me to spy on He Who Must Not Be Named, so I became a spy for the light I even took the dark mark.” Severus started. Harry looked confused.  
“Dark Mark?” He inquired. Severus nodded before lifting his left arm showing a faded tattoo of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. “It looks like its fading.” He stated.

  
“It has looked like this for the past eleven years thanks to what your and your mother did that Halloween night.” Severus said before pulling his robe sleeve back down. “Anyway, I had to watch how I acted around my Gryffindor friends, so they couldn’t be use against me and James and Peter started to despise me because of it. The last of our Seventh year your mother and I got married. All our friends knew but we could enjoy our happiness for so long. We were losing people, so Dumbledore asked me to fake my death, but no one could know I was alive. Your mother grieving went to Dumbledore and asked for help.” He said. “She never told anyone this save for James and Dumbledore, but she married James to give her baby a father.” He added as he watched Harry’s facial expressions. He saw Harry came to the same conclusion.

“You’re my dad?” He asked shocked. Severus nodded.

  
“I am. I didn’t know, she was planning on telling me the night I disappeared.” Severus said. Harry gave him a hurt look.

  
“How long have you known? Why come and claim me now? Because you feel sorry for me?” He pleaded angrily as tears started filling his eyes.

  
“I only found out last night. I would have come for you a long time ago if I had known then. I don’t pity you Harry, I am sorry I missed so much of your life because Dumbledore kept your true heritage a secret.” Severus said.

  
“What Severus says is true, Mr. Potter.” Came a voice from the doorway. Harry saw Severus stiffen before becoming blank faced. He looked over Severus shoulder and saw the Headmaster at the doorway. “I have done a terrible wrong by you and Severus, I never told him his wife gave him a son and I have kept you from knowing a happy home.” He said as he got closer. “Then I placed you in a home where you have been abused far worse than I imagined. I suspect the Dursleys would not love you as much as their real son, but I thought they would still see you as family and give you a normal childhood. I have come to remedy that right now.” He added as he reached into his bright blue robes and pulled out a scroll and held it out for Severus. “The papers you and Minerva requested for last night. Custody of one Harry James Potter goes to you Severus. I am sorry again Severus, “Severus snatched the scroll from the Headmaster’s hand but refused to look at him. Dumbledore bowed his head in acceptance that Severus was still angry with him and quickly left the Hospital Wing.  
Harry swallowed the angry words he had wanted to say before Dumbledore had come in. He could see that Sev-his dad- was angry at Dumbledore for keeping this from him.

  
“So, I get to hear more about mum, right? “he inquired as Severus turned his gaze back on him and saw him relax his posture.

  
“I’ll even show you pictures and I’m sure Remus will have stories too.” Severus said. When he saw Harry nod he gave him a pat on the knee before standing. “Will you be okay with all this Harry? I know it’s a lot to take in right now.” He questioned.

  
“It might take some time to get used to, but I guess we can learn together.” Harry said biting his lip in nervousness. Severus gave a chuckle.

  
“Yeah we can.” He said before turning to leave. “I’ll be back later tonight for another tale to tell you about your mum.” He stated before giving Harry a tiny nod and quickly left the Hospital Wing.

  
(Later that Morning)

Petunia Dursley was having a very pleasant day. She was humming as she set the table for dinner of Vernon and Dudley’s favorites. She had received a letter that said the boy was not coming back, she couldn’t wait to tell Vernon that the millstone around their neck was finally gone. She heard Vernon’s car pull up into the driveway and quickly wiped her hands on her apron before calling for Dudley to come down dinner was ready. She greeted her husband at the front door and was going to join her son at the table while they waited for Vernon to freshen up when a knock on the door made her stop halfway to the kitchen. She looked through the peephole and saw an older woman and a ragged looking gentleman.

“If you are salesman we are not interested.” She said not wanting to open the door.

  
“We are not salesman Petunia.” Came a voice behind her. She gasped as she turned and saw Severus Snape standing in the kitchen doorway. “And that’s very rude not to open your door.” He added as he waved his wand and the door opened to allow the other two to come in. She gave a glare to Severus as her husband came down the stairs with a barrel shotgun.

  
“YOU FREAKS GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! YOUR NOT WELCOME HERE!” he shouted as he pointed the gun toward Severus.

  
“Or you’ll do what Dursley? Shoot me with that fish?” he asked as he glared at the behemoth of a man. Dursley looked at his gun and saw it was now a smelly pike. He dropped it fast and backed away from them. Minerva saw him retreating and summoned him down the stairs and stuck him to the living room couch.

  
“STOP USING YOUR FREAKYNIESS IN MY HOUSE!” Petunia shouted before she was grabbed by the shabby looking man and shoved next to her husband.

  
“I would keep my mouth shut Petunia. You are more of the freak by my standards.” Severus said. Petunia cowered on her couch trying to hide behind her husband.

  
“What do you want? Why are you here?” She asked. Severus joined Minerva and Remus in the living room and stood in the middle.

  
“We are here because of your treatment of your nephew. “Minerva answered as she kept her wand on both. “How could you treat such a sweet child like Harry like that?” she inquired.

  
“We didn’t ask to be landed with him. When my sister and her worthless husband got blown up we got stuck with the whelp. Every day I had reminders why I hated your kind when his freakiness showed.” Petunia said spitefully. “I vowed that I would not let his abnormalness ruin the life I tried to create here.” She added.

  
“Still hateful as ever I see Tuney.” Severus said as he twirled his wand in his hand as he went to the mantle to look at the photos there.

  
“Still the same poor boy that would follow Lily around eh Severus?” she asked with as much loathing in her voice as she could muster. “Bet you were heartbroken when she married Potter instead of you.” She said smiling evilly. She dropped it when she heard Remus growl at her and gasped in shock when she saw his brown eyes glow gold.

  
“Actually Petunia, she married me, but because of my position she thought I died and married Potter to give her son a father instead of a grave.” Severus said.

  
“So, he’s yours then. You can have him. Unless you don’t want him either.” Vernon said. “he’s nothing but trouble and a liar. “He said.

  
“Vernon shut up.” Petunia hissed. “So, Saint Lily wasn’t so wonderful after all. She kept his true father quiet and tried to pass him off as someone else’s.” Remus couldn’t stay quiet anymore and got in Petunia’s face.

  
“She was twice the woman and mother that you will ever be. She gave her life for her son and all you do for yours is make him so fat he looks like a baby whale. A bullying baby whale. You must be so proud.” Remus growled at her. “To bad to the full moon is another a week away, I am sure Moony would love to be in a room alone with you.” He added. Petunia paled as she scooted further away from him.

  
“Lily told me about one of her friends, A werewolf, but I thought she was just trying to scare me.” She whimpered.

  
“I’m very much real madame and I see Harry as one of my pack whom you and your despicable family have hurt.” He menacingly said. He backed off after a wave from Severus.

  
“I grow tried of this back and forth with you. I promised Harry I would be back to tell him more about his mother.” Severus said before waving his wand in an intricate pattern. Minerva and Remus recognized the spell and joined their wands in the casting.

  
“For every time Harry went hungry, beaten or sick you shall feel what he felt. No matter how much you eat you shall never be full, no matter how many times you clean your home you shall see it dirty, how nice and clean your clothes are they shall appear like rags and dirty. And at night, when you dream you shall become Harry as he endured your cruel treatment and know what it feels like to be neglected and unloved. Until you learn some compassion your and your family will suffer.” Severus said before casting the spells. Petunia felt the magic settle over her skin and fell to her knees crying begging them to remove it. Severus curled his lip in disgust before sweeping out of the room. Minerva looked at the crying woman.

  
“I added my own justice. Since you were so afraid of someone finding out your secret, you shall think everyone is gossiping about you and you shall lose everything that you gained in social status. Good day to you all.” She said before she and Remus left as Petunia’s cries followed them out the door. The three of them nodded before apparating out of sight and back to Hogwarts.


	6. Remus Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus introduces Remus to Harry and tells Harry whats is going to happen when school lets out. Severus also looks into getting Sirius freed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long in posting new chapter. Moving has been an utter nightmare. Hopefully i can post two chapters for ya'll. Sorry if Severus seems a little different i just figured he would change his attitude towards Harry after finding out the truth.

( Later that After noon)

When they arrived back at Hogwarts Severus turned to Minerva and Remus.

“I’m going up to see Harry and maybe tell him a story of Lily. “He said to them before he paused and took a breath. “Thank you for coming with me...If I was alone I fear I may have done worse to the Dursleys and gotten myself in trouble with the Ministry.” he added. Minerva walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“All you have to do is knock on my door Severus and I’ll be there. “She said “Now go, tell that sweet child about his mother.” she added before heading inside the castle for the night. Remus looked at Severus.

“May I come with you? It seems my wolf won’t settle til I see my cub is safe. The Dursleys did very good job of irritating the wolf.” He said with a slight rumble to his voice. Severus nodded and they walked swiftly to the Hospital Wing where they could hear raised voices. Severus could identify Hermione’s voice as well as Harry’s. They seemed to be arguing with another as they got closer Severus could hear it was the Weasley.

 **“You’re cracked you are. Who would want that overgrown bat as a father? He has made your life miserable since you came to this school, now your happy he’s your father. What next your best friends with Malfoy?”** Ron could be heard yelling.

 **“RONALD! That’s your teacher you are talking about. SO what that he is not the most liked. You claim to be Harry’s friend yet you are letting your hatred for Malfoy and Slytherins cloud your judgment. Harry has a father now instead of a grave to talk to. Someone who can tell him about his mum. I for one am happy for him.** ” Hermione yelled back. Severus then heard his son’s voice not yelling like the other two but he could hear the hurt in his tone.

“Ron please. I know he was awful to us all year but I have a chance to have a family that wants me around.” he heard him say. “I’m willing to give him another chance. He’s my father.”

“I’m sorry Harry, but maybe you should be in Slytherin if you can accept him as your father. He’s a slimy snake and he will show you his true colors if you give him even a chance. When you decide to come to your senses I’ll be back.” Ron said before Severus could hear him walk away. Severus heard Harry sniff as he heard Hermione soft voice trying to comfort him. Severus gave a look to Remus who nodded and they quietly entered the Hospital Wing. As they got closer to Harry’s bed they could finally hear what Hermione was saying.

“Give him some time Harry. If he can’t accept Professor Snape as your father then he wasn’t really your friend. You still have me though.” She said softly.

“Thanks Hermione.” Harry said sorrowfully as he gave her a small smile before looking over her shoulder to see Severus and another man with him. “Good evening Professor.” He said softly.

“You can call me dad when we are alone and out of school Harry. This is your Uncle Remus, he was a very good friend of you mother and I.” Severus said. “Good evening Miss Granger.” he added as he gave a small nod to the girl.

“Hello Professor.” she greeted back before turning back to Harry. “I will see you tomorrow Harry.” She said before giving him a hug and then swiftly leaving the Hospital Wing. Severus sat down and pulled a handkerchief out of his robe and gave it to him.

“I guess you heard Ron.” Harry inquired as he wiped his tears. Severus nodded.

“I’m afraid a lot of people will be like Mr. Weasley when they find out I have custody of you. “ Severus said as he crossed his legs as he waited for Harry to clean his face of tears. Once Harry had calmed down Severus continued. “As I was saying earlier this is Remus Lupin, he was Lily’s best friend next to me.” he said as Remus sat down next to Severus. “he is also like a brother to me.” he added.

“Hello pup.” Remus said. Harry gave him a curious look at being called pup which Remus saw. Remus gave Severus a look that asked if he should tell Harry and Severus gave a hesitate nodded. “Harry what do you know about werewolves?” he asked. Harry shrugged.

“Just what I heard from the telly through the door of my cupboard. Like silver bullets can kill a werewolf, they only come out during full moon...um and no one can know if they get bitten by a werewolf and become one themselves until the next full moon.” Harry said slowly thinking about what he had heard. Remus nodded his head as he thought for a moment.

“While most of that is true...I'm afraid some of it is not. Silver doesn’t kill werewolves but if mixed with dittany on a fresh bite or wound can close it. Now if ingested then yes one can get sick and possibly die. They transform into wolves on a full moon but the characteristics actually show up 10 days before the full moon and a few days after. Once someone transform into their wolf form they don't remember who is friend or foe but thanks to a potion especially made for werewolves they can keep their human minds and they don’t have to worry about harming others.” Remus said. Harry still looked confused.

“Why are you telling me this?” he asked. Remus took a deep breath before letting it out.

“Because I am one Harry. I was infected when I was 5 years old. “He said. Harry looked at him wide eyed before breaking out in a smile.

“So I have an Uncle who is a werewolf...awesome.” he said softly. “So can you tell me more?” he asked. Remus gave a small smile.

“Well what would you like to know?” Remus asked. Harry sat crossed legged as he thought.

“How did you get infected? What do you do when it is time for you to transform? How did you meet Mum and Severus?” Harry started firing questions off as a rapid pace that Severus had to cover his mouth for him to get a breath. Harry looked at Severus and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry.” he said. Remus was busy chuckling as Severus just shook his head as he removed his hand and let Harry look back at Remus.

“Its alright pup, just one question at a time and anymore questions you have I can answer later on since I’ll be living with you and Severus.” Remus answered. “So to answer your first question. My father worked for the Ministry of Magic and encountered a man by the name of Fenrir Greyback who had killed two children. My father was the only one who realized Fenrir was a werewolf and was outraged when he was released, my father said his opinion about the only thing good enough for Greyback was death. That opinion cost our family dearly. I was asleep in my room when Greyback forced his way into my room and even though my father made it in time Greyback had accomplished his goal. I was infected. My parents took me to numerous healers to try and find a cure but there is no known cure for lycanthropy. It wasn’t until Albus Dumbledore came to us and said he had made it possible for me to learn magic alongside everyone else because he had made arrangements for me to be locked up securly during the full moon. It was several months after the school year started that your mother came up to me in the library and started a conversation with me. I felt almost normal that I started to enjoy having chats with her and then she introduced me to Severus, Sirius, James and Peter. I could sense a sort of formality with Severus than with the others that we became close and became almost like brothers. I had already considered Lily like a sister, but I didn’t feel that close to the others. When Severus was chosen to be a spy for the light only James and Peter believed he had become dark so tried to tell the rest of us to abandon Severus but we didn’t. I was so happy when Lily and Severus got married. When Lily told me that Severus was ‘dead’ my wolf felt the loss of a family and then when she had you I was happy but then they were killed I was devastated. I had lost two friends I had considered like family then to lose three more friends straight after that. I was just happy you had survived but I could not be near you cause the Ministry does not consider me safe. When I learn Severus was still alive I was glad that at least two of my pack were alive but Albus had assured me you were safe and happy and Severus was still recovering from his mission that I was not to disturb your lives, I should have for both your sakes.” he said softly. Harry looked at Remus then to Severus.

“It’s okay Remus, Dumbledore has a lot to answer for.” Severus said. Remus nodded.

“As for your other question about where I go, for your safety I can’t tell you. But Severus has assured me when I come live with you, he has a safe room for me.” Remus said. Harry nodded before he started to yawn.

“Sorry,” Harry said as he rubbed his eyes. Severus signaled to Remus and he nodded as he stood.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Harry got to pack.” Remus said as he patted Harry’s knee before he left the Hospital Wing. Severus stood and lifted the cover and signaled for Harry to get under.

“I’ll see you in the morning Harry and I will explain what is going to happen in a few days when school is over okay.” He said softly. Harry nodded before placing his glasses on the bedside table. And crawled under the covers before Severus tucked him in.

“Good night Sev.” he said before looking scared. “I’m sorry its just I’m not comfortable yet calling you dad.” he said hurriedly in a panic.

“Harry Harry its okay you can call me Sev til your comfortable.” Severus said as he tried to calm him down. Harry nodded as he laid back down. Severus watched as Harry fought sleep before he finally fell asleep and Severus quietly left the Hospital Wing.

(In Severus Quarters)

Severus entered his quarters and saw Remus waiting for him. “Severus I don’t think Sirius betrayed Lily and James. I mean it didn’t sound like Peter to confront anyone.” Remus said as he paced.

“I was thinking the same thing. I am contacting Griphook in the morning to read Lily’s will.” Severus said as he walked to his desk and quickly wrote a letter to Griphook and sent it off with his owl Shadow. “I will have some answers soon.” He said as he watched Shadow leave with the letter. Remus nodded before grabbing some floo powder.

“Let me know what you find out, I am going to pack what little belongings I have and I shall see you tomorrow Severus.” He said as Severus nodded before throwing the floo powder into the fireplace and disappearing.


	7. Sirius Black

(Next Morning)

 

Severus was eating breakfast when Shadow came flying towards him with a very thick scroll. He quickly took the scroll before letting Shadow go back to his ruse in his bedroom where fresh water and fruit were waiting. He unrolled the scroll and saw a letter along with a thick envelope.

 

_Dear Mr. Severus Snape_

 

_I am sorry for the loss of your Wife **Lily J. Potter nee Snape-Prince nee Evans.** She had left this with her belongings in the Prince vault before her marriage to James Potter. It is her last will and testament as well as a letter that is to go to her son when he turns 11. Albus Dumbledore had asked we not send the letter saying the family her son was with did not want anything to do with magic. I have sent the letter along with your wife’s will. Let me know if there is any more concerns._

 

_Griphook_

_Gringotts Head Goblin_

 

Severus opened the thick envelope and pulled out a letter addressed to Harry and finally her will. He set Harry’s letter aside and opened the will

 

_I, Lily J. Potter nee Snape-Prince nee Evans, am of sound mind and body not acting under any duress or undue influence and fully understanding the nature and extent of all the Snape-Prince property and due declare this to be my Last Will and Testament and hereby revoke any and all other wills and codicils heretofore made by me. I leave everything to my son Harry Severus Snape -Prince soon to be Harry James Potter._

 

_Albus Dumbledore has requested James and I go under the Fidelius Charm with Sirius Black as Secret Keeper but James has changed Secret Keepers since it would be obvious to have Sirius Black as the one to keep our location safe from all Death Eaters. The new Secret Keeper is Peter Pettigrew. The only ones who know of the change are the four of us. I do not trust Peter and if anything should happen to my family then Peter is to blame. Here is a copy of the agreement that all four of us signed as proof._

 

_If my husband and I due not survive the custody of Harry James Potter (also known as Harry Severus Snape-Prince) should go to his godfather Sirius Black. If Sirius cannot take care of him then custody should go to Minerva McGonagall. My son should never be left with my sister Petunia Dursley and her spiteful husband. They are the worst sort of muggles and would slowly kill my son._

 

_Lily J. Potter nee Snape-Prince nee Evans_

 

Severus took the final scroll and saw all four signatures. Here was the proof he needed to free Sirius Black from the nightmare of Azkaban. He put on his black teaching robe then swooped out of his quarters and headed for the Headmaster’s office. Even if he was angry with the old man, the man had the power to get Sirius out.

 

(Azkaban)

 

The sound of water dripping from the walls echoed down the corridor to a cell where a man lay in tattered clothing and matted hair in his face. Dirt covered his malnourished body and his eyes were out of focus from dehydration. He was mumbling under his breath as well as breaking out in laughter from time to time. He stopped when he heard footsteps coming his way. He bent his head further down and curled up into a ball. When the footsteps stopped he heard the door to his cell open and he started chanting under his breath. “No no no no no no no no.” he flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Sirius?” he heard in his ear. ‘He’s dead. I’ve finally gone round the bend.’ he thought as he shook his head.

“You are not here. You died.” he chanted as he felt himself being pulled from the ball he had curled into.

“Sirius look at me.” The voice ordered. Sirius lifted his head and saw Severus Snape holding his wrists as he tried to pull him up. “Hello Sirius.” he said softly as Sirius made eye contact with him.

 

“Severus? I thought you were killed by Death Eaters that's what Lily told me...Oh Merlin! Lily….James….Harry. I tried Severus, I tried to keep them safe. I thought it was a good idea at the time. It’s all my fault. Their deaths are my fault.” He started weeping.

“Now listen you mangy mutt.” Severus said sternly but had a small smile on his face when Sirius looked surprised at the old slur. “it was not your fault that our friends died. It was Peter ‘s no one else.” he said firmly as he grasped Sirius’ shoulders and giving him a slight shake. Sirius nodded as Snape slowly led him out of his cell.

 

(Back at Hogwarts)

 

Severus led the still shocked Sirius to his quarters and had him sit on the couch before wrapping a thick afghan around him. He called for his elf as he rushed to his potions lab. As he pulled a nourishment potion, calming potion, lung clearing potion, pepper up potion and a Dreamless sleep potion off the shelf.

 

“You called me Master.” came a calm soft voice as a female house elf popped into the room. She did not wear the normal Hogwarts uniform instead she had a simple white skirt and a dark blue blouse with the Snape-Prince insignia on her left side.

“Yes, Ruby can you bring some simple broth, bread and some milk for our quest on the couch?” he asked as he poured the necessary measurements of each potion. “Then draw a nice bath for him to get clean before he sleeps?”

 

“Of course sir, Ruby shall get it all ready.” Ruby said before popping out. He quickly went back into the living room where Sirius was still just staring into the fire as it moved in the fireplace. He jumped when Severus laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Drink these before Ruby returns with some food.”Severus said as he handed him each vial but the dreamless sleep. Ruby then popped in with a tray that had chicken broth, fresh baked bread, a tall glass of milk and an apple. She set it in front of Sirius before disappearing down a hallway to prepare a bath. Sirius looked at the food then at Severus.

“Eat as much as you can the nourishment potion needs help in replacing all the vitamins you have lost. Then Ruby has prepared a hot bath for you to get clean then when your ready I have some pajamas for you in the guest room along with this vial of Dreamless sleep which you will take before sleeping.” He instructed.

“So… I’m not dreaming? I’m really here at Hogwarts?” Sirius asked scared. Severus nodded.

“Yes. You’re safe and home old friend. I will help you get back to yourself. Tomorrow if your up to it I can take you to see Harry.” Severus said.

“You are not upset about him being Lily and James’?” Sirius asked. Severus smiled.

“Oh my friend, He is my son. I will explain more in the morning but first eat and rest.” he said patting Sirius shoulder and leaving him. Sirius watched him go before looking back to the tray of food and started to eat slowly. The broth tasted wonderful to his empty belly and the bread was crusty and hot. The milk felt good and cold as it slid down his throat. He was full before he could taste the apple but knew Severus would save it for him. Ruby came back into the room and gently took his hand and led him to the guest bathroom where nice hot water waited for him to soak and get the grim of Azkaban off. The water felt good on his weary bones and washed the years of dirt n grime off his body and out of his hair. He got out and wrapped him self in the terry bathrobe before following Ruby to the guest room where a pair of striped pajamas laid on the bed waiting for him, he quickly changed and slipped under the soft covers he downed the dreamless sleep potion and quickly fell asleep.


	8. Sirius Meet Harry

As Sirius drift back from the best sleep he had in 11 years he could hear voices and sat up to look around. It wasn’t a dream he was out of Azkaban in the spare room of Severus Snape in Hogwarts. He slowly got up and saw a loose shirt and pants waiting for him in a chair by the door. He quickly changed and went back into the living room and saw Remus and Severus conversing quietly by the fireplace with a tea service in front of them. Severus looked over his shoulder and nodded to Sirius. “Good evening Sirius, Sleep well?” he inquired.  
“He should have. He has slept for 3 days.” Remus commented as he drank some of his tea.  
“I was asleep for 3 days?” Sirius asked as he sat down and accepted the cup of tea from Severus.  
“Are you really surprised? In Azkaban with the dementors coming to the prisoners every night you would hardly get much sleep from the nightmares. I hate those things.” Severus said as he leaned back into his chair.  
“You were in Azkaban Severus?” Sirius asked as he fixed his tea and grabbed a couple of the scones. Severus nodded.  
“It was before Lily and James died. Dumbledore told me to tell He Who Must Not Be Named a piece of a prophecy he had heard thinking it would slow him down. When I learned he was going after the Potters I was rushing back to warn Dumbledore when the Aurors captured me and put me in there. By the time I got out Lily and James were dead, You were being questioned about their deaths and Harry was taken to the Dursleys. “Severus said.  
“So Harry is alive? Wait I remember before I slept that you said Harry wasn’t James he was yours.” Sirius inquired.  
“Oh right. Yes it seems that Dumbledore in all his ‘wisdom’ hid the fact that Harry was never James but mine. When Lily found out I was ‘dead’ she went to tell Dumbledore she was pregnant so Dumbledore told her to marry James and pass the baby off as his. When they died Dumbledore didn’t bother telling me the truth and instead took Harry to the worst muggles on earth.” Severus said with slight anger in his tone.  
“Is he okay?” Sirius asked. Severus nodded.  
“He faced He Who Must Not Be Named couple of weeks ago and that's when we found out that he was being abused. He was pretty much a house elf for those muggles and they withheld food, clothes etc. I made Dumbledore change guardianship to me and I have been waiting for Poppy to release him before bringing him here to decorate his room as well as the one at my home. You are more than welcome to live with me and Remus instead of the place at Grimmald Place, I know you never liked it. “Severus said.  
“I would love to get to know him, so sure I’ll come and live with you.” Sirius said smiling.  
“Good, I can make sure your taking your potions and getting back into shape. I would like for you to train Harry. I am not allowing Dumbledore make my son a lamb for the slaughter.” Severus said before standing. “I’m going up to talk with Harry and tell him a story of Lily. “he added as he headed for the door.  
“i want to come and meet him.” Sirius said standing Severus looked at him for a bit before nodding and waited for Sirius to catch up with him as they walked to the Hospital Wing. 

(Hospital Wing)

As they waked into the Hospital Wing they saw Harry huddled into a ball crying but when he saw them approach he quickly wiped his tears.  
“Son are you okay?” Severus asked as he took a seat on Harry’s bed. Harry shrugged as he picked at the blanket on his lap.  
“The other Weasleys came to see me and said that they will still be my friend even though Ron won’t even talk to me. Ron said as long as I am happy to be your son then he wants nothing to do with a snake. “he said miserably.  
“I’m sorry Harry but the rivalry between Griffindor and Slytherin has been going on for years. I know he was your first friend maybe give him some more time and he will come around.” Severus said as he patted his hand. Harry nodded before finally noticing the man standing behind Severus. “Harry I want you to meet your Godfather Sirius Black. “Severus added as Sirius sat down in the chair beside Harry’s bed.  
“Hello Harry, I haven't seen you since you were a baby.” Sirius said. Harry noticed he was skinnier than he was.  
“Are you sick?” Harry asked. Sirius looked down then back up and shook his head.  
“I was wrongly accused of something 11 years ago and it was miserable where I was. Didn’t eat or sleep but your father came and got me out as soon as he could prove my innocence. He is going to help me get to my normal weight.” Sirius said.  
“Ar you going to be living with us too with Uncle Remus?” he asked. Sirius nodded.  
“Cool.” Harry said smiling before he bit his lip and looked at Severus.”Um Sev, Professor Dumbledore came and saw me today and told me about what Mum and James did. It almost sounded like he was proud I went after Voldemort.” He added.  
Severus flinched a little at the name and nodded.  
“I know son, He thinks because you were the downfall of him then you are the only one to bring him down again but I will not allow him to put you in harms way. Harry I want you to promise me that if something like this happens again you come to me and I will be the one to fight.” Severus said sternly as he looked Harry in the eye. Harry swallowed but nodded.  
“I’ll try, I cant really promise I will come to right away.” Harry said. Severus nodded.  
“That’s all I ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Chapter is so short but got writer's block for this one


	9. Welcome Home Harry

(Day of the Ending Feast) Harry was sitting with Hermoine at the end of Gryffindor table while Ron sat with Seamus and Dean who were giving him some sad looks unlike the glare he was getting from his former friend. He glanced up at the teacher’s table and saw Remus and Sirius sitting next to Severus and gave a small wave which they returned except Severus nodded back at him. He had been shocked when Dumbledore had rewarded them for going against the school rules when they went after the stone and it was not fair to the Slytherins to be undermined like that. He poked at his treacle tart as the rest of his table left to get on the train. He set his fork down and walked to the Entrance Hall where Hermoine was starting toward the carriage to the train station. 

“Write to me Harry, I want to know everything that happens.” she said smiling at him. He gave a small smile back and nodded. “And don’t worry about Ronald, he will come around.” she added before giving him a brief hug before running to get into the last carriage. He watched as he passed the gates before feeling a hand on his shoulder.

“Ready?” came the voice of his father. He nodded as he followed his father to the dungeons. Remus and Sirius were standing in front of the fireplace with a strange urn. “Did Hagrid show you how to use the Floo?” Severus asked. Harry shook his head as he looked into the urn and saw some glittery ash. “This is Floo powder. Watch Remus and Sirius then you will follow with me until you can get the hang of it. “Severus said as he placed the urn back on the fireplace. 

“Snape Manor, Living room. Spinner’ s End.” Sirius said as he threw the powder into the fire. Harry watched wide eyed as the fire turned green and Sirius then disappeared into the flames. “Whoa.” he whispered as Remus followed suit he jumped slightly when Severus placed a hand on his shoulder and steered them toward the fireplace. “You can close your eyes the first time.” Severus said before repeating the process. As Harry felt the air whoosh around him he closed his eyes til he felt the wind stop. He opened one eye to take in his surroundings and opened both eyes in shock. The room he was in had a bay window with a cushioned seat in soft green. The curtain were also in green with white sheer curtains behind it. The carpet was a soft brown that matched the leather chairs and couch. The walls were in a pale blue with cherry shelves on the wall. Harry could see several pictures on the wall that he could make out were his mom, Severus, Sirius and Remus.

“You can look around son, while Sirius and Remus help me with my lab then I’ll show you to your room.” Severus said as they disappeared behind a bookcase that opened up to another dark hallway. Harry smiled before running out of the living room to the kitchen. The kitchen had a bigger bay window with pale yellow curtains and the walls were a nice cream color with a blue fluerdilie border. There was a kitchen island with white bar chairs and Harry had never seen so much counter space. By the bay window was a long table with a white and blue tablecloth with white cushion chairs as well as a screen door that led to a large garden. Harry saw another doorway and went through to be back in the living room. He ventured to another door by the fireplace and opened the door. It was a study/library. It was in dark reds and browns with shelves and shelves of books, Harry saw a large desk with an owl stoop. He heard Severus calling him so he quickly ran out to the living room. Severus motioned with his head to the stairs so Harry followed him to the first door off the landing. Severus opened it to reveal a very spacious bathroom. It had a giant tub, and a standing shower. 

“This is your bathroom. Just keep it clean.” He said as Harry nodded as they continued down the hallway. “I tried to make it comfortable.” Severus said as he opened the third door down from the bathroom. Harry gasped when he saw his bedroom. The ceiling was painting like the sky and the carpet looked like grass. The walls had a forest and lake painted on them to him reminded him of the grounds of Hogwarts outside the pitch. The bed was huge but looked very comfortable. It had blue pillow cases and sheets and a thick white quilt. There was a light brown desk in front of a huge window that had pale blue curtains “We will get you bed sheets, toys and whatever else you need tomorrow. “Severus said as he pulled Harry’s trunk from his pocket.

“I’ll leave you to get settled.” Severus said as he enlarged the trunk and set it at the foot of the bed. “Dinner will be served in 30 min.” He added as he left the room. Harry ran to the window and saw a lake and the edge of the garden. He smiled as he ran to his trunk and started to unpack when he saw the old clothes at the very bottom he frowned. “We can remedy those tomorrow as well. “He heard from behind him and saw his dad leaning over and looking at his old clothes. “You can borrow some of mine. I’ll shrink some for you.” He said laying a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Come on down to eat. As we eat I’ll explain the rules and what we will be doing this summer.” he added as they walked downstairs to the kitchen. Sirius and Remus were already sitting at the table where delicious pork tenderloin swimming in gravy, homemade mash potatoes, garlic green beans and fresh rolls. Harry joined them and smiled when Severus fixed his plate then sat down. As they ate Severus saw Harry looking at him.

“You said you would explain the rules and what we are going to do this summer.” He said before taking a bite of the tender pork. Severus nodded.

“My rules are very simple Harry, You will keep your room and bathroom clean, do your summer homework and help me out if I need it in the garden, or my lab. You will be respectful at all times. Now the only times you will be punished is if you lie or put yourself in danger, get in trouble at school or get into fights.” Severus started. Harry nodded in agreement. “Today and tomorrow we are going to get settled, After that for one hour every day you will do your summer homework after your homework is done we will use that hour to work on the subjects that you are struggling in. After that you can spend the day how you want. If you ever want to help me cook dinner then you can. After dinner we can all relax in the living room and just share stories. I do want to go over how the Dursleys treated you and make sure you understand that what they did was wrong." Severus said. Harry played a little with his mash potatoes before looking at Severus.

"I-I'm not sure I'm ready." Harry said as he looked up at Severus through his eye lashes.

"You will be, Harry. " Severus said as he picked up his plate and then set down a plate with apple crumble and ice cream. "We have to work on getting you to your proper weight. Maybe you can help me with Sirius?" He asked. Harry looked at Sirius who nodded with a smile. 

"Okay." He said before taking a bite of the crumble. 

"You and I are going to have fun pup." Sirius said."But I am going to help you with Defense against the Dark arts along with Severus. I use to be an Auror so I can teach you how to defend yourself." 

"An Auror? Whats that?" Harry asked. It was Remus that answered.

"They are like the wizard police.They are trained to investigate crimes related to the Dark Arts, and apprehend or detain Dark wizards and witches." he said. 

"Cool." Harry said as he finished his dessert. 

They went to the living room and sat down and Harry asked for tales of when Sirius was in the Academy. Sirius was in the middle of a story when he glanced over and saw Harry was asleep with his head on Severus's shoulder. Severus chuckled as he moved Harry into his lap so he could carry him to his room. 

"I'll take him to bed. He had a big day." He said softly. He carried Harry to his room, transfigured his clothes to pajamas and tucked him in. He removed Harry's glasses and looked down at Harry's sleeping form.

"Welcome home son, where you belong." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the many kudos and will continue to like the story


	10. Shopping

(Next Morning)

When Harry woke up the next morning he gasped as he sat up not recognizing his surroundings at first but then calmed down when he saw his glasses and a set of clothes waiting for him so he quickly changed and went downstairs. He saw Remus and Sirius at the table reading the paper with a cup of coffee in front of them. Sirius saw him first and smiled a greeting to him.

“Morning Harry.” he said as Harry came over and sat down. “How did you sleep kiddo?” he asked.

“I had the best sleep since Hogwarts.” Harry said smiling when he saw Severus at the stove making breakfast.

“Ready for shopping today?” Severus asked as he turned around with a plate of chocolate chip pancakes for him and regular for the others.

“What are we shopping for?” Harry asked as he poured syrup over his plate after Severus set it down in front of him.

“Well Sirius and I are taking you to Diagon Alley to get you more stuff for your room like toys, books, things for school, robes, and sheets then Remus is taking you to the muggle world for regular clothes and anything else you would like. If you want any electronics you can get them. They will work in my home since when I moved in I made sure that if I ever want to I could have those here.” Severus said shrugging.

“Clothes? But I have clothes and I don't need toys, I don't want to be a burden to you.” Harry said frantically.

“Harry every child deserves toys and the only good clothes you have are your school clothes. And you won’t be a burden to me Harry. It’s my job as your father to provide you everything you need. I got a lot of birthdays to make up for.” He said smiling. Harry nodded uncertainly. “Harry?” Severus asked.

“Well I was wondering. Since I am really your son should I pay back what I used out of the Potter vault?” He asked. Severus shook his head as he set his coffee cup down.

“No, that belongs to you.” Severus said.

“Yeah pup, James didn’t have an heir, so it goes to you kiddo. Even though he and Sev were not talking he still loved you like his own.“Sirius said. Harry nodded as he ate more of his pancakes but couldn’t finish all of them. He gave a worried look to Severus thinking he would get upset but was shocked when Severus just looked at his plate then looked at him and said.

“Don’t worry you’ll be eating more by the end of the summer. Siruis too.” he added looking at Sirius’ plate. He drained his cup before taking Harry’s plate to the sink. He rinsed it off before sitting in front of Harry. “I thought before we left we need to discuss some things the Dursleys told you over the years. I was going to wait until later but after seeing your reaction to our plans I think maybe we should talk” He said. Harry swallowed nervously before nodding. “Harry, you called yourself a burden...Did the Dursleys’ say that to you?” Severus asked. Harry looked down at his hands and nodded.

“Yes, the first time was when I was real young. Dudley had thrown a fit because he had less presents than the year before so Aunt Petunia had taken us to the toy store to buy him more. I simply asked for a toy that was only a penny maybe it was real cheap and Aunt Petunia slapped it out of my hand and said I didn’t deserve any toys and that I was nothing more than a burden That night I was locked in the cupboard for being ungrateful for what I had. That constantly told me that. ‘You nothing but a burden boy, taking food and clothes from our duddykins.’ “he said. Remus grabbed Harry’s hand as Severus took a deep breath.

“Harry I have another rule for you. I know it will be hard but your uncles and I will remind you everyday until You believe it. You. Are.Not.A.Burden. Everything we want to buy today is what children are suppose to receive from their parents. So the new rule is forget everything the Dursleys ever told you. Can you do that?" he asked. Harry thought for a moment.

"I will try Sev, and I know if I forget I have you , Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius to remind me."  He said smiling. Severus nodded as he patted his son's knee before squeezing it slightly. 

"So ready to go?" Severus asked. Harry nodded as he shot up and ran for his room to put on his shoes. When he was out of the room Severus growled.

"I should have done more to those miserable muggles." He said. Remus nodded in a agreement. 

"Wish I could have joined you guys when you did visit them." Sirius said "Maybe I can still torment them?" he said aloud. 

"I just got you out of Azkaban Sirius." Severus said. Sirius waved his hand at him 

"I wasn't going to use spells. I was going to prank the hell of them. The worst kind of pranks too." He said giving a scheming smile.

Severus shook his head as he stood before heading to the living room. "Whatever you are planning I am not hearing it. I can deny  everything if you get caught." he said as he walked out. Remus gave a chuckle as he patted Sirius on the shoulder as he followed. 

"You guys are no fun." Sirius yelled at them before taking his own dishes to the sink before joining them. 

* * *

 (Later that night)

 Severus carried a sleeping Harry up to his room. He smiled remembering how excited Harry was when they got him all sorts of toys for him. He now had moving action figures of Arthur Pendragon and Merlin along with some knights, a castle to play with them in, When Severus learned he had never ridden a bike he got one to teach his son, and he also had a TV and gaming system setup in his room. When he arrived in Harry's room Severus saw that Harry had put all his books away on the book shelf but one which laid open on his desk, his potions book. His new toys were in a trunk at the end of his bed which was still open, His new clothes hung in the wardrobe. His son now had three robes like his teaching robes in black, dark blue, and forest green, normal everyday robes in various colors but neon like Albus, dress pants in black and khaki and shirts in various colors in green, brown, deep red, dark blue, and pale blue, as well as black, His Weasley sweater hung next to his new turtle necks and other shirts he got from the muggle world along with his jeans, His new wizard boots were at the bottom next to his new trainers and dress shoes and the new golden snitch sheets were on his bed. He changed Harry into his new  silk red pj's and removed his glasses. He would brew the eye correcting potion in the morning for him. Harry was so excited when he found there was a way for him to correct his eyesight he had asked Severus to make it for him instead of taking the one at the store when asked why Harry answered. 

"No offense to any of your brewers but Sev is the best and his potions work really well. After all he is a Potions Master. " he said with pride. Severus tucked Harry in tight before placing a kiss on his head. 

 "Sleep well son." He said before dimming the lights and rejoining Remus in the living room.

"I think today tired both Harry and Sirius out." Remus said as he handed Severus a cup of tea .

"Yes I think so." Severus said. " While Harry is working on his assignments and has class with you I am going to pop over to the Malfoys' and get Lucius and Draco to help. I know for a fact that Lucius doesn't want Draco to follow in his footsteps. "

"Do you really think Lucius can help?" Remus asked. Severus shrugged. 

"He was one of the inner circle along with me when I spied but sometimes Voldemort had secret meetings I wasn't privy to." Severus said taking a long drink of his tea.

" Well hopefully he helps." 


	11. The Malfoys pt 1

It was the middle of the night when Severus was jerked awake by Ruby.

“Master Severus sir, Ruby is sorry to wake you but Master Harry is having a fit and Ruby can’t wake him. He is silently screaming and thrashing around.” She said tearfully. Severus jumped out of bed and ran to his son’s room to see that as Ruby said Harry was in the middle of a nightmare and was thrashing around in his blankets.

“Ruby can you get me a glass of warm milk with honey please. I believe Harry will need it.” He said as he walked quickly to his son’s side. He braced himself before he cast finite on the silencing charm Harry had erected.

“NO!STOP!” Severus was quickly grabbed Harry and cradled him as he tried to wake him. He didn’t look up when he saw Remus and Sirius run into the room. “Please Uncle Vernon I will be good. I will take back all the clothes and toys, just don't lock me in the cupboard again .” Harry whimpered as Severus whispered encouragement for him to wake.

“I’d like to punish those miserable muggles again.” Remus growled as he watched Severus try to wake Harry from his nightmare. Sirius just watched in silence as Harry finally seemed to wake up. He watched as Severus comforted Harry as Harry cried into Severus chest.

“Harry, You are safe here. Vernon cannot hurt you anymore. He will never lay a hand on us. “Severus said

“I know, it just felt so real.” Harry said as he whimpered. He finally saw Remus and Sirius in the doorway. “I’m sorry for being such a bother and waking you all with my dreams.” He said tearfully.

“Oh pup, you are not a bother. Everyone has nightmares and sometimes they need to be comforted afterwards.” Remus said as he came closer. Sirius nodded as he came in to.

“I still have nightmares from Azkaban. If you want I can sleep in here until your nightmares are gone. I sleep better if someone is in the room with me.” he said. Harry looked up at Severus thinking there would be no room for both of them. Severus just nodded and Harry watched in amazement as Sirius shifted into a black dog.

“Whoa he’s like Professor McGonagall.” he said as Sirius jumped onto the foot of the bed and curled up.

“Will you be alright now son?” Severus said. Harry nodded. “Okay if you have another nightmare Sirius will wake one of us up.” He added before looking to his nightstand and saw the glass of milk waiting for him. He picked it up and gave it to Harry. “Drink this, it will help you go to back to sleep.” Harry took the glass and drank. He handed the glass back to Severus and grabbed Severus’ sleeve when he went to get up.

“Can-Can you stay til I fall asleep?” he asked. Severus gave a small smile and nodded. Severus kept Harry in his lap and rubbed soothing circles on his back before he was sound asleep. Severus gently moved Harry back into his sheets and tucked him in. He signaled to Remus as they softly walked out of the room.

“I think once he is use to getting what every child deserves the nightmares will stop.” Remus said as they walked towards their rooms.

“He shouldn’t have to get use to it Remus, but I can’t change the past. “Severus said “I’ll see you in the morning.” he added before closing his bedroom door. Remus sighed as he took one more look toward Harry’s room before going back into his room.

(Next Morning)

Lucius Malfoy was sitting in his study listening to his wife complain about his choice once again to follow the Dark Lord when his fireplace went green and he saw Severus’s face appear.

“Good Morning Lucius, Narcissa. I hope I am not interrupting I have...some news to share as well as ask a small favor.” he said. Lucius gave a curious look to his wife before answering him.

“You are not interrupting anything come on through.” He said as he sat straighter and called for his house elf to bring in tea as Severus swept into his office. He accepted the cup of tea and sat down in front of Lucius’ desk.

“Now what is this news Severus?” Narcissa asked.

“First I must ask, If the Dark Lord should ever come back are you going to follow him again or will you stand against him?” he asked as he gave them his most serious stare.

“Do you really believe he will come back?” She asked as she gripped her hands tightly.

“I do. Harry Potter met up with him at the end of the year trying to take the Philosopher Stone. He was possessing Quirell.” Severus said.

“Oh my, well I for one would like to keep Draco safe from his clutches but what choice do we have?” Narcissa asked as she glared at her husband.

“What if I told you there was a way to keep Draco and yourselves safe.”Severus said as he glanced down at his hands.

“What is it?” Lucius asked.

“Well I must vouch for you of course but Lucius would be provided a position to help with the war along side me and your wife and son would be kept safe. Would you agree to this Lucius?” Severus asked.

“I accept. I would do anything to keep them safe.” Lucius said earnestly. Severus nodded before taking a drink from his tea.

“Tell me is Bellatrix really a loyal follower of him?” he asked softly. Lucius ad Narcissa looked at each other briefly before Narcissa shook her head.

“No, She didn’t even curse the Longbottoms, she was there but she never cast a single spell it was Avery and her husband. It was her husband who made her take the mark and volunteered her to be one of the Dark Lords lovers. She loathed it but if she didn’t follow her husband he made it unbearable for her.” Narcissa said. “I can’t remember how many times she would come here hiding from him because she didn’t do something right in his eyes. “She added softly.

“I can see if we cant get her released and we can protect her as well from him and her husband. She would have to agree to show her memories of course but that should be enough.” Severus said. He took a deep breath before telling them this next bit of news. “Harry Potter is not a Potter.” he said.

“WHAT? What are you talking about?” Lucius said as he stood.

“Lily Potter was not really married to James Potter just like the Marauders were not just a group of four. I was the fifth member and Lily married me. Harry is my son with Lily.” Severus said as he closed his eyes.

“You...You fooled all of us.” Lucius said before he started laughing. “Oh Merlin, You even fooled the Dark Lord, I love it.” He said through his laughter. Severus just stared wide eyed at his friend as he continued to laugh while looking at Narcissa for help.

“Oh really Lucius,” Narcissa said as she crossed her arms when Lucius continued laughing she sighed and looked back at Severus. “Well while he continues to have his laugh how did you learn this?” Narcissa asked.

“Well while Harry was in the hospital Wing after his ‘adventure’ as Albus likes to call it. Poppy found signs of abuse and came to me. After I got the truth from Harry I went to Dumbledore and he told me and Minerva the truth. When Lily heard of my ‘Death’ she went to the Headmaster asking how could she raise her child without a father? So he came up with the idea for her to marry James and say the child was his to protect her and the child.” Severus said.

“So when Lily and James were killed why didn’t he give Harry to you?” Lucius asked now that his laughing fit was over.

“To keep us both safe from loyal Deatheaters. The only reason Albus decided to tell the truth is because all three of us would not allow Harry back into his relatives home.” Severus said.

“So if Poppy hadn’t found the abuse, Albus would have let you continue to think Lily was unfaithful to you and Harry wasn’t yours.” Narcissa said.

“Yes. “was the response.

“So what was this small favor that you request from us?” Lucius asked.

“Well Harry has had a falling out with Ronald Weasley because I am his father. So I know the boys have had a rough start, Harry is willing to give Draco a second chance if Draco wants it. Also I thought you would like Draco to join Harry's classes during the summer I want him prepared even if I don't want him to face the Dark Lord alone.” Severus said.

“I will make sure Draco comes over during the summer, I cant stand those two that hang around him.” Narcissa said. Severus nodded before he stood up and headed back to the fireplace to head home.

“I’ll get in touch with you about the other thing we spoke of.” Severus said before flinging the Floo Powder into the fireplace.

“Hogwarts , Headmaster’s office.”

 

(Hogwarts)

Albus  looked up when he saw Severus show up in his office. "Ah Severus, Did you ask him?" he asked once Severus was seated in a chair. 

"I did and he has said he will join our side for the sake of his family." Severus said 

"Good. I wonder if he will join you in your spying." Dumbledore said.

"I'm not spying for you anymore old man. I have a son to raise and train. I will provide a way out for any Slytherin children in my House to come to the Light side but that is it old man." Severus said angrily.

"Severus surely Harry can appreciate that the war needs you and your skills." Albus started.

"DAMN the WAR and DAMN YOU OLD MAN! I will not let Harry lose another parent to your war. You just want a chance to put him back with those miserable muggles well over MY DEAD BODY AS WELL AS SIRIUS AND REMUS." Severus said angrily. "I will let Lucius know about your decision." He said before sweeping out of the office in anger.

"Oh dear."


	12. Malfoys pt 2

The Malfoys pt 2

 

 

 

(Later that night)

 

Severus was in his office when he heard a small knock on his door, he knew it wasn’t Remus or Sirius since they would just come in. “Enter.” he called as he got up to go to the bookcase. He saw Harry nervously walk in before standing in front of Severus. “Harry what’s wrong?” he asked when he saw the expression on his face.

 

“I am sorry about last night. I will try to keep my screaming down.” Harry said softly looking down as he wrung his fingers together.

 

“Now why would you say that Harry?” Severus asked as he knelt to become eye level with him.

 

“You left this morning because of last night. You were looking for another family to take me in.” Harry whispered.

 

“Oh Harry, That’s not why I left son, I promise. I contacted an old friend that’s all. If you ever have a nightmare again I want you to come to me, Remus or Sirius if he isn’t already there. No one should suffer nightmares alone.” Severus said as he hugged Harry tight.

 

“Sorry to interrupt Severus, but I need to discuss somethings with you.” Came Lucius’ voice.

"Come on through Lucius." Severus said as he guided Harry to a small couch in his office as his fireplace flared green and Harry saw A very tall man with long platinum blonde hair and grey eyes with expensive tailored robes. He stopped when he laid eyes on Harry on the couch with Severus. "Lucius meet my son Harry Severus Snape otherwise known as Harry James Potter." Severus said laying a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Well hello Mr. Potter." Lucius said sticking his hand out for Harry to shake. Harry shook his hand .

"Hello Mr. Malfoy" he timidly said. 

"Please call me Uncle Luc." Lucius said as he sat down in one of Severus chairs. Harry stood and looked at Severus.

"I'll go get ready for bed, Sev." Harry said before leaving the study.

"I didn't mean to scare him." Lucius said as Severus moved back to his desk. 

"It's not you Lucius, He had a nightmare last night and thinks I'm angry with him." Severus answered as he sat down and pulled out a scroll. "This is for you to sign. Its a contract with the Order of Phoenix to agree to spy for the Light should he ever return." Severus said as he handed it Lucius.

"This will provide protection for Narissca and Draco?" Lucius asked as his hand was poised to sign.

"It does." 

Lucius nodded and then signed his name. "What time should I bring Draco tomorrow?" He asked. Severus thought for a moment.

"Be here after breakfast. It should give the boys time to get to know each other before going into an hour session with Remus." Severus said. Lucius nodded before heading back home. Severus doused the fire then headed up the stairs to tuck Harry in.

 

(Next Morning)

Harry was sitting on the living room couch dressed in a black turtleneck, an emerald vest and black pants with his wizard boots waiting for Lucius and Draco to come through. He remembered the conversation his father had with him before the night of his nightmare:

_"Harry, I have a very difficult request for you." Severus started. Harry looked at him as they continued to decorate his room. " I know you and Mr. Malfoy  started off on the wrong foot....I was wondering if you would give him another chance....he was raised to not show weakness ...to put on a mask if you will."_

_"Why? " Harry asked._

_"Well, the Malfoys made a mistake long time ago and Draco's mother wants them out, the only way to prove we want them on our side would be to give them a second chance and Draco is my godson."Severus said. Harry thought for a moment._

_"I can give Draco a second chance if he promises to be nice to Hermoine and stop with the slurs against her." Harry said_

_"I'm sure he will do that."_

Harry wasn't so sure Draco could stop being mean but he would try to help the boy and maybe he could help Harry have a mask of his own against bullies. He was sure to face a lot when they returned to school in September. He was thinking of asking his dad for a resort,but thought maybe they could help him be a Slytherin among the lions would be better. The fireplace flared green before Lucius and Draco Malfoy stepped through. Harry stood to greet them. He stuck his hand out to Drco much like he did in first year on the train.

"I'm Harry, Harry Snape." He said as he waited with baited breathe if Draco would take this olive branch and they could start anew. Draco looked up at him then back to his hand before a small smile appeared on his face as he took Harry's hand 

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you Snape." as they shook hands.

 


	13. Different Perspective

Ch 13 – Different Perspective

 

Draco Malfoy couldn’t believe his ears. His father had just informed him he would be spending the summer at his Godfather’s with Potter. That Prat was now turning his own Godfather against him. He knew he wasn’t acting like the twelve year old he should be as he ignored his Father calling him back to the office as he stormed out of his Father’s study but his Godfather was the only one who also couldn’t stand the Prat and now all of a sudden he was on the Prat’ side. He threw another vial on the floor. He finally let out a scream of frustration out as he slammed his bedroom door shut. It was several minutes later a soft knock on his door alerted him his mother was waiting for him.

“Draco Darling, Are you done?” She asked sweetly but Draco could hear the anger in her words. He knew he shouldn’t have acted the way he did and now he had to face the music.

“Yes Mother.” he answered softly as he went and sat in his window seat. He watched as she opened the door and entered his room. She was wearing a soft gray business robe with her blonde hair in a long braid with only a few streaks of silver showing. She stood at the doorway for awhile just looking at him with disapproval in her blue eyes.

“You left before your Father and I could explain the reason why the boy is with Severus. It may change your viewpoint and your attitude towards the boy.” She said as she closed the door before walking a little to the middle of his room. He watched as she took stock of the broken vials before looking back at him with one raised eyebrow and flicked her wand towards the mess repairing the vials and placing them back in his school trunk. “Really Draco, if you had stopped to think why the boy rejected you the first time, you’ll be lucky if he gives you a second chance unless your attitude changes. “She said as she slipped her wand back in her sleeve. She continued her journey to him and sat down next to him. Before he could open his mouth she held up her hand to silence him. “Draco, you have heard all about the Potters ever since You-Know-Who was defeated but the truth is….it wasn’t all the truth.” She started. She put her hand down when she saw Draco was now curious. She sighed as she looked out the window. “You know your grandfather was not a nice man, I was lucky he allowed Lucius to marry me, but the condition was that your Father had to join the Death Eaters. Every night during His reign I had to patch your Father from the Crucio curse and whatever else He threw at his followers. Several times I called your Godfather to bring potions to help your father’s shaking. One night your father came home and said that when you were of age You-Know-Who wanted you to join neither one of us wanted that for you. Next thing I know Severus is coming through the Floo crying because the woman he loved died saving her baby. “She said closing her eyes at the memory.

“Wait Uncle Sev was in love with Potter’s mother?” Draco asked His mother nodded.

“Apparently no one was told the whole story...Lily wasn’t Potter’s wife by choice. She was married to your Godfather first.” She said looking at him. Draco gave her a confused looked not understanding. “Before I go further do you want to join your Father down the Dark path?” she asked softly. Draco shook his head no.

“I sometimes hear you and Father talking about what it was like when He was in power...the fear, the uncertainty it doesn’t sound like something I want to do.” He answered. His Mother nodded.

“Severus is-was a double agent. He works for the Light. Dumbledore staged Severus’ death after his marriage to Lily, what Dumbledore didn’t count on was that Lily was pregnant. When she believed that Severus was killed she married Potter to give her baby a father. Your Godfather has found a way to protect all three of us if He does return.” she said.

“Wait, so Potter is really Uncle Sev’s son?” He asked in disbelief. His mother nodded. “Then why didn’t he go to Uncle Sev when the Potters’ died?” He questioned.

“Only Dumbledore can answer that and he is paying for his bad decision.” His Mother answered. “All I can tell you is that Harry is not the spoiled boy you think he is.” she added before patting his knee and standing before leaving his room. She stopped at the doorway. “You can always ask Harry for more details but you have to be willing to listen.” She said before leaving him alone with his thoughts once again.

(Morning of First lesson)

Draco had hardly gotten any sleep last night thinking on the words of his Mother and thought maybe he could give him another chance if Po-Harry gave it to him. When Harry offered his hand in friendship again Draco took it.

“So...How shocked were you when you found out?” Harry asked softly. Draco looked at him trying to gauge if he was testing him but decided to be honest.

“I almost didn’t believe it, but my Mother has never lied to me before.” He said shrugging. He could feel Harry watching him.

“I know you want to ask so ask.” Harry said as they headed for the couch waiting on Remus to start their lesson. Draco took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

“What happened at your relatives that made the truth come out?” Draco asked watching Harry tense.

“I-I can’t really talk about it but it was bad enough that I was removed and we found out. I still have nightmares.” Harry said softly. “Sorry I just feel if I say what they did...” He started but stopped.

“I think I understand...So muggles really are evil.” Draco said. Harry shook his head.

“No, Draco not all, just my family. I had some really nice teachers and Mrs. Figg was always nice to me even if she had too many cats.” Harry said smiling.

“Why did you react the way you did when we first met on the train?” Draco asked a little hurt. Harry sighed before answering.

“You reminded me a lot of my cousin Dudley. He made sure none of the kids became my friend in school. I had just made my first friend in Ron and then you were just so mean and telling me that you could tell me that you could help me find the ‘right sort’ “Harry answered shrugging. “Not that it matters anymore Ron pretty much hates me now cause I wanted to live with my dad. Now he will really hate me since I decided to try and be friends with you.” he added.

“What about the bookworm?” Draco asked knowing if he called her anything else he would lose what ground he had gained with Harry.

“She is staying by my side.” Harry said smiling. “Draco, I know this will be hard but if you want to be my friend can you be nicer to her, I mean-” He started to add before Draco stopped him.

“I know Harry, My Mother had a long talk with me. I can’t make any promises cause I will likely slip but I will try.” He said. Harry looked at him for a moment then nodded.

“I can live with that.”


	14. Dobby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block with this chapter but luckily it's gone for now. I will post 3 chapters for you. Enjoy.  
> Also Im not very good with details on the game but I gave it my best shot
> 
> All belongs to J. K. Rowling i am just borrowing them

Dobby

Harry was excited for the new school term tomorrow. He now had a good friend in Draco Malfoy, a new Uncle and Aunt in Lucius and Narcissa. It had been one strange and wonderful summer. It was strange because odd things has happened a few weeks into the summer Remus’ wolfs-bane potions had been ruined, several of Severus’ ingredients had gone missing and later found in his room, his end-of-year grades also never showed up nor any letters to Hermione. Luckily Severus went to Hogwarts and got his grades which were all right but thanks to Remus, Severus and Sirius tutoring him they would be better this coming year. It had been wonderful because he had gained the weight as did Sirius; he was coming to terms with his relatives treatment of him, and his nightmares were getting less. He double checked his trunk to make sure all his stuff was packed before jumping into bed. He couldn’t wait for the new year.

(Next Morning)

Harry was waiting for Hermione and Draco to arrive and join him. He finally saw Draco and Hermione in the crowd of students getting on as a group of red heads came through the barrier minus one Ron Weasley. The twins waved at him as did the rest of the family before Draco and Hermione joined him in the compartment. He waved goodbye to Lucius and Narcissa as the trained pulled out. He turned to his friends once he could no longer see the station.

“Ready for a new year Harry? And your resorting?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah, what about you?” Harry asked.

“I guess so, It will be so weird to be in another house but after talking with your dad and Dumbledore I should have let the Hat put me in the correct house.” she said.

“Ever find out what was going on with weird happenings around the house ?” Draco asked. Harry shook his head.

“Dad is hoping that no more happen.”

“Well I told Blaise, Theo and Pansy to help welcome you into Slytherin. Even if you don’t get resorted into my house, you are still an honorary snake.” Draco said puffing his chest out.

“I just hope this will be a normal school year.” Hermione said.

(Later that Night)

“Before we began our feast the Sorting Hat would like to resort two students." Professor McGonagall said as Ginny Weasley moved to the Gryffindor Table.

"They are the only two students who belong in two different Houses at the same time. The last student that this happened to was Albus Dumbledore. When I resort them They can choose between the two houses to earn or lose points, to sleep and eat. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter please step forward." The Sorting Hat said. They walked up to the stool with their school robes now blank of any crests. Harry looked to the Head Table and saw his dad give him a small nod as did Dumbledore. "I will sort Hermione Granger first." As the Sorting Hat was placed on her head Harry glanced at his old house and saw Ron Weasley was missing.

"GRIFFINCLAW."

Hermione removed the hat before facing McGonagall so she could place the correct crest on her robes. She gave a smile to Harry before going to Ravenclaw table to get to know her new housemates.

"Harry Potter."

He took a big breath before stepping forward and taking a seat. The Great Hall disappeared from view as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. _"We meet again Mr. Potter. I see Gryffindor is no longer the house for you. Make no mistake you have courage but your other traits are shining through._

_"_ SLYTHINCLAW!" 

Harry removed the hat and faced his former Head of House. "We will miss you, Mr. Potter." she said smiling sadly as she changed his crest on his robe to show his two new houses.Draco made room for him as he made his way to the table. Dumbledore made his beginning of the year speech. After the speech and feast Harry watched as Dumbledore, his dad and McGonagall leave out the side door before following Draco to the dungeons. He followed the other Slytherins through the Common Room door and waited for Severus to show up. The common room was a long low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling. There were round lamps giving the room a green soft glow as a fire crackled in an elaborately carved fireplace. The soft green and black pillows, sofas and chairs made it not as bright as Gryffindor tower which Harry liked. 

"Welcome to Slytherin. I am Professor Snape, your Head of House and Potions Professor. While you are here, you will show a united front outside these rooms, this house is your family. There will be no fights with your housemates in the presence of others. If you have questions, you can ask me or one of my prefects if I'm not available.My office hours are 7pm-9pm if I'm not serving detention. First Years you will in bed by 930, 2nd and 3rd years 10, 4th-7th if you are not a prefect, by 1030. Tomorrow morning during breakfast I will hand out your class schedules. Now follow Prefects Graham and Flint to the dorms." Severus said before giving Harry a nod before disappearing out of the Common Room. Harry let Draco drag him up the stairs leading to the 2nd year bedrooms where it would be three boys to a room. Harry was on autopilot as he got ready for bed, He was dreading classes tomorrow. 

(Few Days Later)

Harry was getting irritated with the rumors, the whispers and taunts from the Gryffindor especially Ron. He was especially mad at Harry for getting detention the first night of school and the whole school laughing the next morning when he got a Howler from his mother. The only ones not joining in were the twins who tried lifting Harry spirits with pranks they pulled on Ron. Harry sighed as he fell boneless onto one of the many couches in the Common Room.  
"You okay Potter?" asked Perfect Flint.  
"Yeah you would think I would be used to this after last year but it still gets to me." Harry said into one of the many pillows.

"After the Game today we'll be the ones taunting them." He said before he left the room.

(Game)

It was a muggy sort of day with a hint of thunder in the air as the whole school made its way down to the Quidditch Pitch. As the Slytherin team made its way to the field along with the Gryffindor team a roar of noise greeted them mainly cheers because the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were eager to see Slytherin lose. With a roar from the crowd the fourteen players rose toward the leaden skies. As Harry soared above the other players looking for the snitch heavy black bludger came pelting toward him; he narrowly avoided it but could feel his hair ruffle his hair as it passed.

  
"Close one Harry." Flint said as the Slytherin beaters hit the bludger away only for it to change direction in midair and shot for Harry again. Harry dropped quickly to avoid it and Adrian Puncey hit it towards George but once again it swerved and shot for Harry's head. Harry once again avoided and headed for Flint.

  
"What's the deal Potter? Why is that bludger after you?" he asked.

  
"I don't know but I'm getting annoyed. I'm ending this game early, Sorry Flint." HArry said. Heavy rain had already started pelting down. Flint gave a resigned nod before Harry once again dodged the bludger. The rain fell more heavily as Harry climbed higher and higher into the sky he could hear the whoosh of the bludger as it followed him. He looped,swooped, spiraled, zigzagged and rolled as he avoided the bludger once again. As he hung upside down he saw the snitch behind the Griffindor seeker, the seeker was too busy laughing at Harry's antics to notice. He dived at top speed toward the snitch. Just as he caught it WHAM! the bludger had hit him right at the elbow and Harry felt his arm break as Madame Hooch called the game. He tried hard not to pass out as he flew closer to the ground.

"We won." he said before passing out from the pain just a few inches from the ground.He came around to rain falling on his face still lying on the field. He saw a glitter of teeth.

 

"Oh no, not you." he moaned. It was the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

  
"Doesn't know what he's saying." said Lockhart loudly to the surrounding crowd." Not to worry Harry, I'm about to fix your arm."

"No!" said Harry."I'll keep it like this,thanks..." he tried to sit up but the pain was terrible. He heard si father's voice coming closer trying to get past Dumbledore.

"It's a simple charm,Harry. I've used it countless times,Now lie back-." "Why don't i go to the hospital Wing or wait til my Head of House gets here." Harry said through clenched teeth. "Stand back." Lockhart said as though not hearing him as he rolled up his jaded-green sleeves.

"No-Don't-"said Harry weakly but Lockhart was already twirling his wand and directed it toward Harry's arm.It felt lie his arm deflated. When Harry chanced a glance, the sight nearly made him pass out. Poking out of his green quidditch robes was what looked like a thick flesh colored rubber glove.Lockhart hadn't mended Harry's bones, he removed them. Severus would not be pleased....Neither was Madame Pomfrey.

After watching his father rip Lockhart a new one, he was taken to the infirmary where Madame Pomfrey gave him SkeletalGrow and a numbing potion. He awoke several hours later and gave a small yelp of pain. His arm now felt full of large splinters. For a second, he thought that was what had awoken him. Then a thrill of horror, he realized that someone was sponging his forehead in the dark. It wasn't his father for Severus said he would be back in the morning.

"GET OFF!" he said loudly. In his sight was a strange creature with tennis ball eyes and floppy ears. It was a house-elf, one he recognized from his visits to Malfoy Manor. "DOBBY!" '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you noticed some of this chapter was straight out of the book. I just rearranged it to fit my story.


	15. Voices and the Heir of Slytherin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> same as the last chapter

“Dobby what are you doing here?” Harry asked angrily in a hush whisper.

 

“Why did Harry Potter come to school? Dobby was hoping when yous father saw his missing ingredients, the wolfy’s potions or Dobby’s blocked barrier yous stay home.” Dobby said wringing his ears.

 

“How did you know about my dad’s missing ingredients or Remus’ potions?” Harry asked as he heaved himself up on his pillows. Dobby’s lip trembled and Harry was seized by a sudden suspision.

“It was _YOU_!”He said slowly. “If my dad didn’t have back up potions I would have been bitten!”

 

“Dobby knows. Dobby was hoping yous be scared to come back if yous was scratched or bitten. Dobby thought his bludger would send you home.” Dobby said tearfully.

 

“YOUR bludger?” Harry said his anger rising once more. “What’d you mean your bludger? You mean you made that bludger try and kill me!”

 

“No! Never kill you! Dobby only wants to save Harry Potter’s life. Better sent home, grievously injured than remain here sir! Something terrible is going to be unleashed here at Hogwarts. Dobby only wanted Harry Potter hurt enough to be sent home.” Dobby said.

 

Harry sighed angrily. “I don’t suppose you’re going to tell me why?” he asked.

 

Dobby groaned as tears gathered in his eyes. “Oh if only Harry Potter knew!” he started as the tears started to drip on his pillowcase. “If he knew what he means to us house-elves. Dobby remembers how it was when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was at the height of his powers. We house-elves were treated like vermin sir, but life improved for my kind since you triumphed over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Now at Hogwarts terrible things are to happen, perhaps happening already and Dobby cannot let Harry Potter stay here now that history is to repeat itself, now that the Chamber of Secrets is set to open once more-” Dobby froze horror struck. He stated banging his head on the metal bedframe. Harry seized his wrists as he reached for the water jug.

 

“What is the Chamber of Secrets?” Harry asked.

 

“Dobby can’t sir. Dobby mustn’t tell!” Squealed the elf. “Go home Harry Potter, go Home!”

 

“I’m not going anywhere! Now tell me about the Chamber of Secrets!” Harry said. Dobby suddenly froze.

 

“Dobby must go. He’s being called.” he said. Then with a loud crack and Harry’s fists was suddenly clenched on thin air. He slumped back into bed as he heard footsteps coming down the passageway outside. He glanced at the window and saw the sun staring to rise. He no longer felt pain in his arm which meant it was done healing. He glanced up when the doors opened and saw his father come sweeping in.

“Harry? I’m surprised you are up. Those potions should have made you sleep til breakfast.”

 

“Dad...I have something to tell you.”

 

(Later that night)

 

Harry was sitting on his father’s couch with Draco,Lucius,Hermione and Severus listening to his story of what happened.

 

“Harry, I’m sorry about Dobby.” Lucius said. “As for your question, its nothing more than a legend.”

 

“Whats the legend?” Draco asked. Severus and Lucius shared a look before Severus nodded.

 

“As you know Hogwarts was funded over a thousand years ago by four of the greastest witches and wizards of the age. The Four Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slthyerin. They built this castle together far from Muggle eyes for it was an age where magic was feared by the common people. For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magicand bringing them to the castle to learn, but hten disagreements sprung up between them. A rift began to form between Slytherin adn the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted into Hogwarts." Lucius said. 

 

"You mean only purebloods." Hermione said said. Lucius nodded. 

 

"Slytherin felt that students of muggle parents could not be trusted. After awhile, there was a serious argument on the subject between Gryffindor and Slytherin then Slytherin left the school. " he added.

"And that is where the story goes to legend." Severus picked up." The legend goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing about. Slytherin according to the legend put a monster in this chamber then sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the chamber, unleash the monster within and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic." he said.

"So why does Dobby think its going to open?" Harry asked.

 

"I don't know Harry, the school has been searched and we have found no such chamber." Severus said.

_"Blood....I smell blood....Ssssooo Hungry."_

"SEVERUS! Where is-oh they are here with you. I need you to come to the second floor girls bathroom. Something has happened." came Professor McGonagall voice from the fireplace.

"Of course, Lucius stay with them until I get back." Severus said as he left his quarters.

 

"Did you guys hear that...before McGonagall called dad?" Harry asked.

 

"What did you hear Harry?" Lucius asked as he sat next to him.

 

"Someone saying they were hungry...the smell of blood." Harry said.

 

"Nobody said anything Harry." Hermione said shaking her head. 

 

"Maybe your tired." Draco said shrugging. 

 

"Maybe."

 

(Next Morning)

 

"So Potter who you going to attack next? The Know-it all maybe?" Ron asked when they made it to Potions class.

 

"What are you talking about Weasel?" Draco asked snidely."Harry was with his father and my father last night in his father's quarters. Professor McGonagall saw him." 

 

"Please the Golden boy can get away with anything now that he is in Slytherin. He probably attacked Mrs.Norris then wrote that Message." Cormack McLaggen said. 

 

"What are you bloody talking about?" Harry asked angrily.

 

"The Chamber of Secrets has been open. Enemies of the heir Beware. You'll be next you filthy mudbloods." Cormack said as he looked at Hermione. 

"Detention Mr.McLaggen and 10 pts from Gryffindor for using that slur." Came Snape's voice as he walked into the classroom. "Now the Chamber of Secrets is nothing more than a legend. So if you are done wasting valueable class time you will look to the board on Deflating potion." he added. 

 

Thanks to Ron Weasley and his new friend the rest of the day was hell for Harry even Justin Finch-Fletchley ran away from. Harry couldn't wait for the Holidays so he could escape the whispers and rumors Ron was now spreading.


	16. You're A Parselmouth!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as last. Are you guys enjoying this still?

The weeks went by slowly for Harry as more suspicion was thrown at him. A few nights ago a first year Gryffindor was now in the Hospital Wing just like Mrs. Norris. Now all first years were traveling in tight groups as if waiting to be next. Harry noticed that Ginny Weasley was pale and distraught, he had heard from Flint that Percy was worried as she was experience nightmares.

 

In the second week of December the list went up to collect names of those who were staying for Christmas. Harry, Draco and Hermione noticed a lot more students were leaving than staying last year. Harry hoped after the holidays the rumors would stop soon.

 

A week later Harry and Draco saw a small group of students gathered around the Slytherin notice board. “Hey guys, look they are starting up a duel club.” Theo Knott said.

 

“What do you think? Should we join?” Draco asked. Harry shrugged

 

“Why not? I mean we can always leave. All I can say is that I’m glad Remus taught us this summer. Lockhart is a joke.” Harry said.

 

At eight’o’clock they traveled to the Great Hall. The long dining tables had vanished and a stage had appeared along one side. The ceiling was velvety black with thousands of candles floating overhead. Hermione came over and joined them. “I wonder who is teaching us? Someone told me Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was younger.” she said.

 

“As long as its not-”Harry began but groaned as Gildrey Lockhart walked onto the stage in robes of deep plum. His father was behind him in his usual black. Harry tuned out Lockhart’s speech despite the look Hermione was giving him and paired up with Draco as they practiced the shielding charm. Everything was going okay until Neville was hit with a tickling hex.

 

“Okay, Enough!Enough!” Lockhart said.”Let’s have a demonstration Mr. Potter and…… Mr.McCormick. “He added.

 

Harry stood at his father’s side as Lockhart in Largen’s ear.

 

“Okay ready...Go!”

 

McCormick raised his wand quickly and yelled “Serpensorita!”

The end of his wand exploded and Harry watched as a long black snake shot out. There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away.

“Don’t move son.” Severus said as Harry stared at the angry snake. “I’ll get rid of it.”

 

“Allow me.” shouted Lockhart as a loud bang came out of his wand making the snake fly 10 ft into the air. Enraged the snake went straight for Justin Finch-Fletchy. Harry didn’t know what made him do it but he ran to stand in front of Justin while shouting “STOP!” the snake stopped inches from Harry and Justin. The snake eyed Harry before Severus made it disappear. Harry turned around to look at Justin to make sure he was okay only to face an angry boy.

“Just what the hell are you playing Potter?” he shouted before storming out of the hall. Harry was dimly aware of the ominous muttering of the other students. He felt someone pull him and saw it was his father. He let Severus steer him out of the hall, Draco and Hermione hurrying behind them as they went through the corridors, the students on either side drew away as though they were frightened ot catching something.

Once they got into Severus quarters and he was seated on the couch did someone say something.

 

“You’re a parselmouth! Why didn’t you tell us?” Draco asked.

“I’m a what?” Harry asked.

“A Parselmouth.” Severus said. “They can speak to snakes.”

“I know.” Harry said still looking confused. “I mean that’s the second time I’ve done it.” he added.

“When was the first?” Severus asked.

“I accidentally set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once-long story-the snake thanked me, that was before I knew I was a wizard.” Harry said.

“you set a boa free?” Hermione asked.

“I didn’t mean to. I thought all wizards could talk to snakes.” Harry said.

“No, Harry lots of wizards can’t.” Hermione said. “ This is bad.”

“What’s bad? What’s wrong with everyone?” Harry asked starting to feel angry. “Listen if I hadn’t told it to stop it would have-”

“Is that what you said?” Draco asked.

“What do you mean? You were there! You heard me-”

“Parseltongue is just a lot of hissing son.” Severus said sitting by Harry finally.

Harry grew pale. “I spoke a different language but-I-how can I speak another language without knowing it?” he asked.

“Harry it will be alright son, but I’m afriad this will only make everyone believe you are Salazar’s heir. He was the first known Parseltongue. That’s why the symbol of Slytherin is a serpent. The other known parseltongue was-” Severus said. Harry grew paler.

“You-Know-Who.” he whispered. Severus nodded.

 

Harry lay awake that night in his room in his father’s quarters and watched the snow fall past his enchanted window. Could he be a descendant of Salazar Slytherin? Quietly Harry tried to say something in parseltongue. The words didn’t come out. It seemed he had to be facing a snake in order to speak it. _‘Is this why the hat wanted me in Slytherin because I’m the heir?’_


End file.
